(DxA) Complications
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: Donnie and April get into a fight and their friendship is terminated. Will our favorite pair make up? Read and find out! Mostly Apritello but some Capril at the beginning. 2012 universe. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Worthless

**Chapter One: Worthless**

Donnie was lying on his bed, a box of tissues clutched to his chest. All he could think about was April's harsh words: _'You're just a worthless mutant freak!'._

Why did she say that? Well it all started two days ago when Donatello found out that April and Casey were dating. When Donnie found out he was very upset. He confronted April. That was the biggest mistake of his life. All he said was 'I don't think he deserves you' and the next thing he knows, April was blowing up at him.

He hadn't left his room for two days, not to patrol, not to train, not even to use the bathroom. It hurt him so much to hear the girl of his dreams say that. It was like he was hit with a bag of bricks. He couldn't function, he couldn't think. All he could think of was that her words were truthful...

* * *

Leo knocked on his brother's door. "Donnie? It's me, Leo."

"Go away." Donnie's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Come on, Don. You've been in there for two days.. We're worried about you.."

"I said go away." Don repeated himself.

"Come on, don't get this hung up over just a girl."

"I'm not hung up over 'just a girl', I'm hung up over April!" Donnie whined.

"Just open the door will you?"

A loud sigh came from behind the door and after a few seconds the door cracked open. "What." Don groaned.

Leo pushed himself in. "God, it smells like something died in here," he exclaimed looking at all the used tissues in a pile beside his bed.

"Something did die in here. My heart." Donnie said shuffling over to his bed.

"Don, I know you're upset..." Leo flopped himself down next to Donnie. "I understand how you feel.."

"No you don't. No one does." Donnie mumbled.

"Dude, I fell in love with a member of the Foot who turned out to be my sister. That's pretty pathetic isn't it?"

Donnie couldn't help but grin. "It's a little pathetic, yea."

"Anyways, Don, you can't get hung up over April. Remember when we mutated her father?"

"Just another one of my mistakes." Donnie groaned.

"But she came back.. Didn't she? And she's bound to come back again. You just need to let her cool off."

"It's not like she ran off.. She lives with us." Don shrugged.

"See, you're already looking on the bright side."

"Yeah.. I guess." Don sighed.

"Come out and eat some pizza. I bet you're starved."

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry." Donnie agreed.

"Uh, but dude.." Leo stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower first. You really stink."

 **End Chapter One**

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Is this story worth continuing? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

**Chapter Two: Forgiveness**

"Take a shower first. You really stink."

"Is it that bad?" Donatello sniffed his armpit.

"Yes. Dude. It's that bad." Leo pretended to gag.

"Fine. I'll take a shower." Donnie said, reluctantly.

* * *

Donatello had to admit, he felt a lot better after showering. The hot water seemed to melt away his pain (and the two-day old dirt and grime).

He headed to the kitchen, half-starved having not eaten for two days. He could eat a whole 18-inch by himself right now.

"Hey, D!" Mikey called as Donatello entered the kitchen. "You feel better? You look better."

"He smells better too." Leonardo snickered.

"Shut up, Leo." Don shot back. He picked up a piece of pizza and shoved the whole slice in his face.

"Ah, we're just glad you're finally out of your room." Leo patted his shoulder.

"Me too. I'm starving." Donatello said before picking up another slice and eating it in two bites.

He ate about six more pieces before getting up and telling them "I'm going to go work on the Shellraiser.. I'm sure you guys crashed it while I was in my room."

But he wasn't going to work on the Shellraiser. In fact, he wasn't even going to his lab. He was going top-side to look for April and Casey.

* * *

The park. That's where they were. On the swings just talking to each other. Were they studying? Probably not. They're dating, why would they be talking about stuff like the Pythagorean theorem? He didn't know what they were saying, and frankly he didn't want to. He was afraid of what he might hear. Were they talking about him? He didn't know, nor did he care.

"April." he spoke to the silence. "I should not have said what I said... It was wrong. I was just jealous. It's not an excuse I know. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad. And I know you didn't mean what you said either... I give you my forgiveness.. And I beg you for yours."

 **End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Live Without You

**Chapter Three: Can't Live Without You**

"...I give you my forgiveness.. And I beg for yours."

He watched them for what felt like hours. Finally April hopped off the swing and waved Casey goodbye. He watched as April headed off toward the Lair. He knew he had to beat her back, or she'd figure something was up.

* * *

Donatello rushed to his lab, not wanting to be caught by his brothers. He swung open the door and was shocked by who he saw standing there. April was standing in his labratory waiting for him, with her arms crossed. How did she make it back before him?

"Where were you?" April asked him, her voice dripping with anger.

"Um.." Don's cheeks went bright red.

"You were stalking me weren't you?!"

"N-no." Donnie stuttered.

"I came to apologize but you were nowhere to be found! Your brothers said you'd be in your lab, but no! You were following me and Casey! Weren't you?! WEREN'T YOU?!" April's voice got louder and louder.

"Yes. I was. But only to-" Don was abruptly cut off.

"-I can't believe you! I never want to talk to you again!" she growled and stomped off, slamming the door behind her.

"April.. Please..." he opened the door again, but she was already gone. He looked down at his feet, a tear falling down his face. "I can't live without you."

 **End Chapter Three**

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Is the story shaping out alright? Is Donatello shaping up to be the character we all know and love? Please tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Games

**Chapter Four: Playing Games**

"I can't live without you."

He stood there in the doorway for a few moments before shutting the door and shuffling over to his desk. He sat down at his computer and wrote an entry in his journal:

 _Journal Entry 7/18/14_

 _I really screwed things up with April. I should never have told her how I felt about her and Casey. Now I will never have a chance with her - not that I ever did. If I ever get the chance to be her friend again, I will never take our friendship for granted._

 _I wrote a little poem for her:_

 _You are the sky when it's sunny and bright_  
 _You are the wind that whispers in the night_  
 _You are my air, you are my water_  
 _My love for you will never falter_

 _I cannot function without your smile_  
 _I just want to hear your voice for a while_  
 _I am the pigeon, and you are the dove_  
 _Nothing you say is wrong, my love_

 _I will always be by your side_  
 _And never shall I let you cry_  
 _If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right_  
 _You are the sky when it's sunny and bright_

 _One day, I swear to myself, I will have the courage to read it to her._

 _~Hamato Donatello_

* * *

After he wrote his journal entry, Donatello decided to tinker on the Shellraiser. He worked for a good 2 hours before Mikey came in telling him it was game night.

"I'm busy, Mikey." Donnie turned back to his work.

"Come on.. We're playing Monopoly! You love that game!" Mikey pleaded.

"I kick your shell at that game, Mikey!"

"Yeah, come on let's play!"

"Fine.." Donatello gave in.

* * *

"God damn it, I'm out!" Raphael exclaimed as April took every last dollar from him.

"I told you guys I am good at this game!" she stuck her toungue out at them.

"Donnie's going to kick your butt, April! He always wins!" Mikey said, who was also out of the game.

It was just Donnie and April fighting for top dollar. Leo was the first to go bankrupt

"Oh really? Well I'm determined to break your streak, Donatello." April said, looking straight at Don.

Was she.. Talking to him? Right after the fight they had? Didn't she say she never wanted to talk to him again?

"Uh.. Oh, w-well if you say so." Don stuttered out, pleasantly shocked that she was talking to him.

Both of them had half of the board, but April had more cash. If Don landed on one of her spaces even once, he'd go bankrupt. And he was in a dicey situation. If he rolled anything less than a six, he would land on one of her monopolies.

"Come on.. Give me a six.. Please.." he begged, blowing on the dice for luck.

He rolled a five. "Haha! Pay up Loser-tello!" April said with a goofy smile.

"Well hang on, first I've got to mortgage my properties to see if I have enough to pay." Donatello crossed his arms, almost refusing to pay up.

"The rent is five-hundred thousand, there is no way you are paying it."

"Fine." Reluctantly, Donatello handed over all his properties and cash to April.

"The winner!" April shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to work on the Shellraiser." Donatello got up and headed to his lab.

He opened the door, but stopped when he heard April's voice behind him. "Donnie?"

He turned around.

"Can we talk?"

 **End Chapter Four**

 **A/N: Cliff Hanger! What did you guys think about this chapter? I spent 2 hours on it, but a lot of that time went towards the poem. I wanted it to sound perfect! Leave a review, I smile everytime I read a new one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Up

**Chapter Five: Making Up**

"Can we talk?"

"S..Sure." Donatello stuttered.

"I.. I'm sorry.." she looked at her feet. "About earlier. I shouldn't have yelled. I was mad.. You were just following us around," she paused for a moment, looking back up at him. "Nope, no way to make that sound less creepy."

Donatello heaved a big breath "I'm sorry I followed you guys. And yeah, it's pretty creepy... I just.. When you called me a worthless freak, I kind of just shut down.. And I guess I needed your help.."

Tears formed in April's eyes. "Oh Don.. I'm sorry. I never should have said that!"

"There was nothing untruthful about what you said. I am worthless.. I am a freak." Donatello's gaze shifted to his feet.

"Is that what you think of yourself?" April gasped.

"Look at me." he said looking up at her again. "I'm a mutated turtle that lives in the sewers. I'm just a piece of gum on somebody's shoe."

"You are not! You are important. You've saved the world countless times! The world needs you! And.. I need you. You're my best friend. I don't ever want to lose you. I'm so sorry I said that!"

His heart swelled at her words. "You... Need me?"

"Of course.. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." the genuinity of her words caused him to crush her against him, holding her in a tight embrace. Her face was flush against his plastron.

"I need you too, April, I don't ever want to fight again!" he blubbered, tears streaming down his face.

April pulled back from the embrace, wiping a tear from her own cheek. "I don't either, Donnie." A small yawn escaped her lips.

"Are you tired?" Donnie asked her.

"A little." she nodded.

"You should get some sleep.." he said, fighting back a yawn of his own.

"Yeah.. Okay... Goodnight." April agreed.

Donatello watched as she walked away, a smile spreading across his face. "Goodnight, April."

 **End Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Welp, you get 2 chapters today. I'm going to be busy today and tomorrow soo..**

 **Chapter Six: Sweet Dreams**

"Goodnight, April."

He decided he should go to bed as well. After all, it was around midnight. He closed the door to his lab and headed toward his bedroom.

He laid staring at his bedroom ceiling, thinking of April, until a dream washed over him.

* * *

 _April and Don were sitting on the couch watching television. But something felt off. Donatello turned to April to find her staring at him. "Donnie." her voice was far-away and echo-ey._

 _"A..April?" she was crawling closer to him._

 _"Kiss me." she told him. He could not deny April anything. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers firmly. Her lips were soft and supple. He pulled her closer to his plastron._

 _Donatello pulled back, much to April's disappointment. "Wh..What about Casey?" he shook his head. He wasn't going to steal Casey's girl, not even if it was a fantasy._

 _"Who's Casey?" April asked, genuine. No Casey? This was a fantasy he could get used to!_

 _He leaned in to kiss her again, but the dream began to fade away slowly..._

* * *

He opened his eyes. He was having such a good dream.. What had woken him up? Wait, what was that sound? Soft whimpering and sniffling coming from April's room. Was she crying?

He jerked the covers off his bed and scrambled out of his bed. Was she hurt?

He rushed to April's room swinging the door open. April was sitting on her bed, her face burried in her knees.

"April! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Don gasped rushing over to her.

 **End Chapter Six**

 **A/N: Cliffhanger :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**A/N: Even after all the stuff I did today, I found time in my busy day to write a chapter specially for you guys!**

 **Chapter Seven: Comfort**

"April! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Don gasped rushing over to her.

April looked up at Don, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She wiped away the tears. "I..I'm okay.."

"No.. April.. Tell me whats wrong." Donatello sat on the bed next to her.

"C..Casey.. Casey broke up with me!" she stuttered out and then burst out crying.

"A..April.. I'm so sorry.." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

Her sobs were muffled by his plastron. He ran his fingers through her hair, while whispering things like 'He's not worth it' and 'It'll be okay'.

He held her for what seemed like hours, until her crying subsided. She pulled back from him and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I woke you up." she said softly.

"April, even in the middle of the night, I'll be there for you. Whenever you need me.. I'm here. Don't be sorry." he spoke with a soft smile. "Well.. Good night." he stood up to leave.

"Wait." April called him back.

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep here with me tonight?"

Donatello blushed furiously at her request. April crawled under the covers and scooted over so there was room for him. "Please?"

"Uh.. O..Okay.." he slowly crawled into her bed and covered himself up. He kept stayed at the edge of the bed, scared if he came any closer to her, she would scoot away and shoo him out.

But much to his surprise, April snuggled up to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. His whole body tensed up. April pulled back, feeling his muscles tense. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"N..No.." he stuttered.

"Donnie.. You are so nice, you know that? Even after I was a complete brat to you, you were still there for me when I needed you.."

"What are friends for?" Don smiled.

A moment passed before April leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Donnie froze and his eyes popped.

"Didn't you want me to do that?" April asked him.

"Uh.. Y..Yes.. I've wanted that.. For a while.." he blushed.

April smiled "I guess I wanted it too. I'm just now realizing it, though."

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Ooh another cliffhanger. Well you guys wanted the new chapter and here ya go! Did you guys like it? :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Desires

**A/N: Omg why did it take me so long to post this?! Ugh I had to pack up and move, then I had to worry about signing up for my classes, and honestly I didn't know what to do for this chapter!**

 **Rated T for.. Um.. Mentionings..**

 **Chapter Eight: Hidden Desires**

* * *

April smiled. "I guess I wanted it too. I'm just now realizing it, though."

A blush creeped across Donatello's face. He cleared his throat nervously. "I um.. I'm.. ah.. I'm glad." Donatello squeezed his eyes shut and internally cursed his stutter.

To his relief, April giggled. He opened his eyes to see April smiling up at him. She tossed him a wink and Don looked at her confused. The next thing he knew, April was on top of him.

"Uh.. A-April? Wh-what are you-" she quickly cut him off with a kiss.

She nipped at his collar-bone before pulling back with a devilish grin on her face. "We have a lot of time to make up for, don't we?"

Donatello's eyes went wide at the suggestion, and suddenly he wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait for the short chapter, but I'll have the first chapter of For Lost Time up today on Fanfiction.**


End file.
